Stolen
by alpona
Summary: the go-busters tries a different strategy for Enter, but for that, they need help from a certain person.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- hey there everyone! It's my 2****nd**** Sentai story (only 2****nd****?!) and my first Go-busters fic! Wow it sure took me long enough to write a GB fic. Anyways, I simply love go-busters, we really need more stories of this season! Who else loves GB too? Give a shoutout!**

* * *

"…. And Enter took the supply of enetrons." Morishita finished his report.

It was another working day at the EMC, the Go-busters were going through the video footage of their previous encounters with Enter to find any clue.

"hmm. That Enter is pretty clever. Everytime he manages to get enetrons somehow." Yoko commented.

Jin paused the video where Enter was probably creating some burglers from his laptop.

"what is it Jin-san ?" Hiromu asked.

Jin started pacing in the room, "have you guys realized a simple thing?" he looked at the others for answer, then continued "Enter always activates Metaloids with the help of his _laptop_."

"yeah, so?" Hiromu asked, not sure what Jin was getting at.

"so, that thing is pretty essential for him to do whatever he does." Jin simply said.

Ryuji seemed to realize something, "are you thinking of….." he prompted

"yup. We should try to get rid of that." Jin gave a conclusion and smiled.

"we're gonna steal the laptop ?!" Yoko gave a shocked expression.

Hiromu scowled his face, "that's the silliest thing I've heard." He said, not liking the idea.

"huh? Silly? What are you saying Hiromu-kun? Don't you think Enter'll be in trouble without his 'must-have' equipment?"" Jin asked.

"Jin, even though it sounds silly, maybe we can also get some information about the Vaglass from that." Commander Kuroki said.

"now you're talking Kurorin!" Jin gave a thumbs up.

"but that won't keep Enter for long, he can easily get another device." Hiromu said and folded his arms.

"yeah, but it's still worth to try. At least we'll get some infos." Ryuji agreed with the others.

"and _I_'ll get all the enetron!" J came in front and said the way he always does.

"kaburu na." Jin hit his head and shoved him aside.

"okay, but how do you plan to get Enter's laptop? It's gonna be harder than anything." Morishita asked.

Yoko shook her head. "Enter _always_ keep that laptop with him."

"looks like this time we have to steal from the bad guy." Ryuji commented, then everyone, except Hiromu froze in their spot, remembering something.

"Kaito…." Yoko began, then everyone turned their head to Hiromu.

Hiromu blinked, "What ?!"

* * *

**See you in the next chap! And one thing- I'm ****_extremely _****sorry for this low-standard writing. A break from writing is the cause, I'm really annoyed at this, but let's just hope it improves. (Alpona you need to write MORE!)**

**Please review if you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Daylight. A nice garden. Hiromu Sakurada was standing in civilian clothes with flowers in his hands. The rest of the team were keeping an eye from the corner.

"target set, now waiting for the arrival." Jin said over the communicator.

"sempai, there's no need to say like that!" Ryuji told him.

"man, Hiromu seems to be in a bad mood today." Nick said.

"why wouldn't he be? He has to wait for a thief and…" Yoko started, but then, a beautiful girl walked into the scene, up to Hiromu. Hiromu was standing like a rock, he moved seeing their most awaited guest – the pink buster, not so pink now, Reika Saotome.

"it's a surprise to get a call from you, Hiromu." Reika smiled and said. "I bet you missed me!"

"Not a chance!..." Hiromu said and suddenly stopped, earning glares from his team-mates. He was supposed to act 'nice'.

"hey, do you think it was a good idea to send Hiromu for this? He's not good at these." Yoko said.

"I see someone's burning here." Ryuji looked away and said with a smirk.

"huh? What, who?" Yoko quickly glanced around. Ryuji just kept smirking.

"could those be for me?" Reika gestured towards the flowers and asked.

"oh, yes, I suppose." Hiromu quickly handed the flowers to her. "who else would I be giving these when I'm waiting for you! Baka." He thought.

They started walking towards… somewhere. They didn't know. Though the team suggested a nice restaurant, but well, Hiromu was not the type.

"so Hiromu, why did you call me all on a sudden?" Reika asked.

"well, for…" Hiromu looked for gestures from his 'spying' teammates, thinking if he should give away the purpose now.

He finally decided to say it straight. (he's the straight-forward guy after all!)

"we have a job which you…." But Hiromu had to stop as something just hit his head. He looked at the corner.

"proceed according to plan!" he heard Jin's voice over the communicator in his ears.

"mou…. Why do I have to get stuck in this stupid idea… we can just tell her already!" Hiromu grumbled to himself. His thought went back to the day before.

_"this would be perfect! We are not expert in stealing things, but this would be a perfect job for the pink buster !" Ryuji said._

_"kaito pink buster ?" Hiromu finally understood. "that theif? But yeah, she really is good at stealing things from bad guys." Hiromu agreed thoughtfully, then looked at everyone's stares towards him._

_"wait, you don't mean I….." this time he finally realized what the others were thinking._

_"according to what she said last time, Hiromu would be the best person to appoint her for this job." Ryuji patted Hiromu's shoulder._

_Hiromu brushed off Ryuji's hand "what's the 'me going and talking' to her ? the commander can request her from the special mission department." He said with annoyance._

_"uh, but she is not bound to follow what we say. There is more chance that she'll simply ignore us." Morishita replied._

_"but not you Hiromu." _

_Hiromu looked uncomfortable. "alright, though I told her not to steal anymore, this would be one time stealing, for the world's sake." He declared in his usual 'straight' way and started to walk out._

_"chotte. It's not that simple." Ryuji stopped him._

_"what if she doesn't agree? There's no grantee a person would listen to you if you're not so nice. " Jin said._

_Hiromu looked back. "huh?"_

_"this means Hiromu-kun would have to ask her very nicely, right?" Nakamura asked._

_"huh, Hiromu and 'nice'?" Usada commented, Yoko giggled. "hey!" Nick protested. Good thing others didn't hear._

_"I'm afraid we might have to send Hiromu on a date with a theif." The commander spoke up, a smirk on his face too._

_Yoko seemed surprised, "are you for real commander?"_

_Hiromu's face turned red. "what the hell ?!" _

_"just don't let her steal your heart for real Hiromu." Jin said and laughed._

_This time Hiromu seemed to morph into red without any morpher and quickly left the room._

"are you ok Hiromu? What was the thing that hit you?" Reika's voice brought Hiromu back to the present.

"oh,yes yes. Daijobu. I'm fine. Well, let's go!" Hiromu literally dragged Reika

"gotta get out of this mess as fast as possible." He thought.

**A/N- any ideas? What do you think Yoko's actions should be ? hmm... do you guys think I should stop posting this?**


End file.
